


Now You're Cooking... With Gas!

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: cook</p>
    </blockquote>





	Now You're Cooking... With Gas!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: cook

The vampire poofed into dust. “That'll cook your goose.”

“Uh, what was that?” Xander asked.

Willow shrugged. “I'm trying, okay. At least it got her off the sex talk.”

“Ooooh.” The Buffybot bounced. “Sex with Spike is like cooking with gas, cooking a goose with gas.”

Anya snickered. “I'll say.”

“Huh?” Dawn asked.

“Well look at him,” Anya added. “Spike is hot. Sex with hot guys is like cooking with gas, but Spike is definitely trouble, so your goose would also get cooked.”

Xander pulled at Anya's arm. “You've thought about what sex with Spike would be like?”

“You haven't?”


End file.
